Love to Love You
by Ekai Ungson
Summary: A songfic in Sakura's POV featuring The Corrs' "Love to Love You". Premium fluff.


Author's Note: To those of you not familiar with the song in this song fic, it's called "Love to Love You" and it's by an irish band called The Corrs.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CLAMP, Card Captor Sakura or anyof its characters.  
DISCLAIMER: The Corrs song "Love to Love You" is also not my property, but of its creators.  
  
Love to Love You  
a song fic by Ekai Ungson  
  
I would love to love you like you do to me  
Love to love you like you do to me...  
  
I met you on a sunny autumn day  
You easily attracted me when asked me for the way  
God, if I had known the pain I'd make you feel  
I would've scrapped this thought of us and turned upon my heel  
  
  
"... I... I've fallen in love with you, Sakura!"  
  
I stared, shocked. This was too much for me to withstand, especially after tonight's skirmish.   
  
On a cynical note I began thinking that there were far too much revelations of truth today.  
  
But I had to focus. focus on the matter at hand.  
  
  
Though you should leave me  
Time will make it be all right  
Though you must leave me   
Believe me when I tell you...  
  
  
Morning came, and I sat at my desk staring aimlessly at nothing.  
  
I left you last night in a forced hurry, for reasons I still don't understand. To be frank, last night I just wanted to get away. I couldn't think.  
  
Or maybe I was thinking. But it wasn't exactly as coherent as I wanted it to be.  
  
  
I would love to love you like you do to me  
I'd love to love you like you do to me  
There's a pillar in my way, you see  
I'd love to love you like you do to me  
  
  
My heart was a confusing mass of jumbled emotions and kept-in nerves.  
  
My mind was jumping from scenes of you and me, to scenes of you, the to scenes of.....  
  
Yukito-san.  
  
"Someday you'll find someone who is going to love you the way you love them. The most important person to you."  
  
  
You recognized my barrier to love  
I know there's nothing worse than unrequited love  
So I pray to God that I could give love you gave to me  
But something's lying in my way, preventing it to be  
  
  
The door opened and you walked in. I half-expected you to demand for an answer, but you didn't. You simply sat in your seat without a word. No scowl. No glare. Just a look of lonely acceptance.  
  
And then I began to understand.  
  
You weren't going to ask, because you already knew. Knew about my feelings for Yukito.  
  
Still, knowing this, you confessed to me.  
  
Expecting no reply.  
  
Now it became clear to me that when you said you didn't want me to get hurt, you meant it.  
  
  
Though you should leave me  
Time will make it be all right  
Though you must leave me   
Believe me when I tell you...  
  
  
"I'm going back to Hong Kong."  
  
A strong surge of unknown emotion hit me square in the stomach, creating an empty void.  
  
Creating even more confusion.  
  
"You are...?" I asked tentatively.  
  
You nodded in reply. "I... met you here... to tell you... thank you."  
  
I looked up. "What for?"  
  
"You... you taught me a lot of things. When I first came here, I only cared about myself and increasing my powers. But you... you gave the best of yourself to everybody. You have a lot of qualities that i don't possess..."  
  
  
I would love to love you like you do to me  
I'd love to love you like you do to me  
But there's a pillar in my way, you see  
I'd love to love you like you do to me...  
  
  
I slumped down on my bed, tears of frustration falling from my eyes.  
  
Tears of pain.  
  
I was so confused. Everything in mylife before had been in easily distinguishable black and white. Everything was a matter that could easily be decided.   
  
Right now all I saw in my blurred vision was gray.  
  
  
Break those pillars down...  
  
  
"I know how you feel. I know how it feels to love someone without them loving you back. But it'll be all right. It won't be easy, but it'll get better."  
  
"I'll help. i'm a descendant of Clow Reed. Maybe my powers can be of some use."  
  
"-- You have a lot of qualities that I don't possess..."  
  
"... I... I've fallen in love with you..."  
  
Standing there, alone in my room, I simply burst into tears.  
  
Tears born out of a love still unspoken.  
  
Tears born out of a child's confusion.  
  
Tears born out of a girl's pain.  
  
And from those tears, a concept embodied itself in a card.  
  
A card born out of my true feelings.  
  
  
Break those pillars down...  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
You turned, and I could see the shock in your face.  
  
Then Wei-san handed you the bear you made. The one you always kept in your bag, away from our prying eyes.  
  
I smiled wistfully. "Syaoran-kun, can I have that bear you're holding?"  
  
It doesn't matter to me exactly how long you'll be gone.  
  
Time will make it be all right.  
  
And I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes.  
  
  
--End--  
  
*Comments and suggestions and even fanfic ideas are welcome, VERY welcome, at hikari_yagami20@yahoo.com or angelsakura20@yahoo.com* 


End file.
